Oblivion High Christmas Special
by Reenava
Summary: Megelieramberina is doing her Christmas shopping. She has to buy a present for each of her 8 boyfriends! Dw, this story is set before my other one oblibion high so you can rag this first without readin spolers. Just a fun Christmas sotry


I am Megelieramberina. I am totally the hottest gurl at my school, oblivion high. It am chirstmas eve, the night before Christmas. Thhis meens I must buy presents. I have to buy them for my bf, except I have 8 bfs becos im so hot, so I have to buy a lot of presents. Good thing im rich.

First I went to buy a present for Kalthar, my ugliest bf. He wos the most previliged to be with me since he wos so ugelly espeshally compert to me, so he could get the least expensiv present. I went into the makeup store. I know guys don't usually wear makeup, but he needed it to look better. I bort him some foundation and eyeliner so he cud be a cute goth guy.

Next I went to buy a present for one of my favrit bfs, Baurus. Baurus works as a bodyguard, so he is very strong. Hmm, what kind of present for him? I hat to think hard. I walked past a shop that sold swords, I was in the imperial city market district, the best place for shoppin in cyrodil. I walked past A Fighting Chance. Yes, the shop that seld the best swerds in cyrodl! Usually I only bort things for myself ther since only I desserv the best, but I cud make an exception becos it is crishrma. The store was run by rosshan, a very buutful Redguard, but not as bootiful as me obviesly. She was grooming her dog, whose name was Rosshan's dog. The door barked at me becos it is very aggreisv.

"Sorry," apopagised Rosshan.

"Can I buy the best swurd?"

"Yeah it's 500 gold."

That wos a lot of gold, but it wos ok becos I am rich and I am genrus and therefour willin to dish out money to make my bfs happy, even tho they were already happy becos they were wif me of curse. The swurd wos pritty, it wos a glass longswurd. I got a discount becos I am Megelieramberina.

Next wos Clavicus vile. It wud be hard to get him a present becos he am a daydra lawd, so it had to be good. I decided to kidnap a humen off the street and sacrificice it to him. He sed thanks.

Next wos Sheogortah, another dayrdra lawd. I had to get him a gud present too. Hmm, well he is the daedra lord of silliness, so he wud like a silly present. I went into the joke store. It had a totally Jack in the box, which jumped out at you. I knew hed luv that.

Next wos the grey fox, the master feith. He had lots of stuff already becos he wos the best thierf in the wurld, but I knew what he wud want. I wented into the shop in the sewers, eww it stunks. I put on lots of perfume. I saw the totally shopkeeper. He wos seelin a lockpick that cud open any door. I knew it wud be rly useful for my bae, so I got it for him.

When I had put on lots of perfume to hide the sewers smell, I went to buy my next bf, the hottest one, a present. He was Lucien Lachance. He wos an assassin. I had thinked of the perfect gift for him. The new assassin's creed game, Assassin's Creed: Cindercat. I bought him an xbox one so he cud play it too.

I thinked, who were my other bfs? Oh yeah, the Night Mother! I got some manly perfume becos the night mother is dead, therefore kind of smelly.

Ok, there wos only one boyfrend left. Devines, it's not easy being so amazingly beautiful as me. I have so many bfs to buy pressies for. All my frends bort me presents, but I didn't buy them any back. I'd have to buy like 500 presents if I did becos I have so many friends! I totally remembered my other bf is Captain Renault of the basketball team. Well that was easy, I'd buy a basketball. I got get your head in the game from high school mysucail stuck in my head as I bort it.

* * *

The next totally yad was Christmas! Omg, I had a designer lunch. Wait, no I didn't, it got STOLERN!

"WHO DARED STEAL THE LUNCH OF MEGELIERAMBERINA, THE MOST IMPORTANT PRSN IN THE WURLD!?" I demarneded. I glared accusingly at the gay fox since he is a thief and all, he wos in the thief guild.

"It wosnet me!" he sed, scared of my wrath.

I glared at all 8 of my bfs, their preants, and my prents. The bfs' families had come to dine wif us becos that is an honour, to dine with Megelierermabinera, it is moar of an onner than to dinner wif the Emporer hisself!

I looked arownd, then I saw the mystery theirf! It wos Rosshan's dog. I saw Rosshan chasing it.

"Rosshan, you not a bf, what are you doing here!?" I angried.

"Sorry, my dog thort ur cookin so good that he come here to eat some!"

I wos so prowd, even tho I hadent cooked. I am too important for that, so I get my parents to do it instead. Ofccurse I had the best dinner in all the land! I quickly magicallied up some more dins, which wos even better becos it wos by me, then I ate it.

* * *

-Hi all, I hop u like the Christmas speshal. It doesn't rly have a plotline with like a bieginnin, a problem then an resolution, like the hamburger structure, but it is just a fun Christmas sotry. Maybe it will became a classic, like parents will reed it to their kids be4 bed on Christmas eve. Omg, imagine that! Famous reenava  
Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all had nice food and presents. 'tis the season to be jolie alalalalalalalallala deck the halls with bowels of holly lallalalaaaala


End file.
